The Phantom Strikes Again!
by Missionary Writer
Summary: Yep, he strikes again! Chet decides to play pranks around the station, but one of his targets tries to pay him back, but he turns into the new pigeon.


**The Phantom Strikes Again!**

Mike Stoker and Hank Stanley were talking as the crossed the apparatus bay and entered the day room. Chet Kelly was already there, "Morning Cap, morning Stoker." He said walking out of the day room.

"Morning Kelly," They responded. They both got a cup of coffee; Mike sat at the table with a book and Cap headed for his office. Chet came back in a few moments later.

"Hey Mike, where's Cap?"

"In his office."

"Oh, good." Chet turned to the cupboard and Stoker watched as the lineman sat up a water bomber in the cupboard, then he sat something else up, thought Mike didn't see what.

When Gage and DeSoto arrived John went straight to the cupboard to get a glass for some milk and he got hit with the water trap. "Chet!" He growled.

"The Phantom strikes again," Mike said not looking up from his book, out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy trying not to laugh.

"I guess your uniform wasn't clean enough." DeSoto managed as Marco walked in and it happened. Suddenly they heard a yell from the office followed by "CHET!"

"What did you do?" Marco asked.

"I put carnival snakes in one of Cap's drawers, I think he found them." Chet replied.

"Like Mike said, the Phantom strikes again." Roy said with a grin, he was finding this amusing.

The day went along, every once in awhile the few moments of quiet down time were broken by one of the guys' threatened, "Chet, I'm going to strangle you!" or "Chet, you'll pay for this," and there was an occasional, "I'll kill you if you ever do THAT again!"

By evening came around the guys were in the rec. room on clean up duty. Johnny was moping, Roy was picking up chairs and Chet was taking out the trash. Mike washed the dishes and sat them in the drainer, Marco decided to help his friend and grabbed a towel, he reached up and opened the cupboard to put the plate away, as he did so, a big black fake bug came flying out of the soapy water and scared Mike to death.

"Chet Kelly, you've gotta be the worst prankster in the world!" He yelled as he grabbed the plastic critter on the string and yanked, making the threat snap and he chucked the object at his target and it hit the stocky fireman in the chest.

Chet bent over and picked it up. "What? Didn't like my newest invention?" Then he walked out of the day room. Mike left a few seconds after that and when he returned the grin on his face told his shift mates that what he did was going to turn out sour.

Lights out rolled around and the men each got situated in his bunk before two groans were heard, Cap flicked the lights on and there was Chet and Mike standing up looking at their beds.

"Chet, whadda do you that for?" Mike grumbled.

"Why'd you flour my bed?" Chet complained.

"You short sheeted mine."

They started arguing when Stanley broke it up. "Mike, Chet, cool your heels." They didn't hear him. "Kelly! Stoker! Hold the phone!" They stopped and looked at their captain. "Now, Chester, you go clean yourself off and fix Stoker's bed. And Michael, you can fix his."

"But Cap," Mike protested.

"Do it." He ordered. Mike and Chet looked at each other, sneered, then Chet headed for the locker room and Mike slipped his bunk pants on and went to his task, when Chet returned he did his, then they settled back down, the lights were turned off and the dorm fell silent.

**EMERGENCY!**

One run in the middle of the night and it turns out to be a dumpster fire, the guys couldn't believe it; the next morning as they got up, Cap was zipping his jacket and said. "Chet, your turn to make coffee this morning."

"Right cap."

Stoker went to the latrine and then he came into the kitchen with the other guys, Chet made coffee then he filled a coffee cup for everyone and gave them their, including his own. Cap walked into the office, Johnny and Roy were busy chatting, Marco and Chet got indrawn to a conversation and Stoker exclaimed in disgust.

"Chester Kelly, I'm going to pound you yet." He threatened in a low, angry voice.

"Whadda he do?" Marco asked.

"He put soap in here." Mike pushed his cup away from him. A few minutes later Chet left the day room and Mike thought it was the perfect time to take his revenge, he got up and dumped something in Chet's coffee then he left the day room when Chet came back, coming back in the day room a few minutes later Mike caught Chet glaring daggers at him.

"I'm going to murder you, Stoker."

"Now what?" Cap asked gruffly as he came in.

"He put ink in my cup." Chet pointed at Mike.

"You put soap in mine!" Mike pointed back.

"You also floured my bed."

"You short sheeted mine last night!"

"Chet, Mike, do I need to put you two in time out and make Henry report either of you disobeying orders?" Stanley threatened.

"No sir," They both answered like little boys as the y looked down.

"Good, now behave." He turned to walk out.

Mike and Chet looked at each other and winked, they turned to their commander's back and together in innocent voices said, "Yes dad." Then they busted out laughing!

**A/N: Like I said, not too short, not too long and I was bored one afternoon, so, volia! This was sort of inspired by "P is also for Pranks" which really tickled my funny bone! **


End file.
